Reeling
by Misty Breyer
Summary: Would it have made any difference if Elizabeth had accepted Darcy's offer to dance during her stay at Netherfield? Perhaps. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Pride and Prejudice. _

A/N: This is just a one shot that popped into my head today as I was rereading P&P. Would it have made a difference if Elizabeth had accepted Darcy's offer to dance during her stay at Netherfield? Perhaps.

This is my first P&P fanfic. Please be nice.

"Reeling"

_Mr. Darcy__ took her advice, and did finish his letter._

_When that business was over, he applied to Miss Bingley and Elizabeth for the indulgence of some music. Miss Bingley moved with alacrity to the piano-forte, and after a polite request that Elizabeth would lead the way, which the other as politely and more earnestly negatived, she seated herself._

_Mrs. Hurst__ sang with her sister, and while they were thus employed, Elizabeth could not help observing, as she turned over some music books that lay on the instrument, how frequently Mr. Darcy's eyes were fixed on her. She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so great man; and yet that he should look at her because he disliked her was still more strange. She could only imagine however, at last, that she drew his notice because there was a something about her more wrong and reprehensible, according to his ideas of right, than in any other person present. The supposition did not pain her. She liked him too little to care for his approbation._

_After playing some Italian songs, Miss Bingley varied the charm by a lively Scotch air; and soon afterwards Mr. Darcy, drawing near Elizabeth, said to her --_

_Do not you feel a great inclination, Miss Bennet, to seize such an opportunity of dancing a reel?''_

_She smiled, but made no answer. He repeated the question, with some surprise at her silence._

"Miss Bennet? Would you care to dance?" Darcy said. She still hadn't looked up. The gentleman took the opportunity to loosen his cravat's chokehold on his neck. Since when did the room feel so warm? She _still _hadn't replied. Darcy frowned. Obviously, the bewitching Miss Bennet had no idea how much courage it took for him to be so forward. But then, perhaps more was required?

"Miss Elizabeth, I am in earnest." There was just the slightest hint of pleading in his voice.

Finally, Elizabeth looked up. Needless to say, she was bemused at his application for her hand, considering his arrogant snub at the Meryton assembly when they first met. Rather nettled by his constant staring and by her own inability to fully understand him, Elizabeth replied,

"I would not wish to make you suffer the agonies of enduring a partner who is only barely tolerable."

Darcy looked confused for a moment, and then the realization dawned on him. She had overheard his comments to Bingley at the ball. His complexion paled for a moment. She must think him rude! And strange. _Good lord, _Darcy thought to himself, _she must think I've lost my mind…perhaps I have. _

Quickly recovering from such an unpleasant revelation, Darcy squared his shoulders and looked straight into Miss Elizabeth Bennet's fine eyes.

"Miss Bennet, I am sorry that you received the brunt of my foul mood at the Meryton dance. I was out of sorts, or else I should not have said what I did. That is my poor excuse. Perhaps, you will allow me to make amends for it?"

He held his hand out to her, trying desperately not to look too hopeful. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was in shock. Had the insufferably proud Mr. Darcy just _apologized _to her? She replayed his words in her head, frantically searching for some semblance of the absolute arrogance she had assigned to his character. She recognized, with a blush, that she was being unjust. She was determined to dislike him and so everything he said or did she misconstrued to fit her liking.

Realizing that he was still waiting for her reply, still offering his hand, she quickly accepted and said, "Only if you defy my assumptions and prove yourself to be a good dancer."

Fitzwilliam Darcy danced his best that night. His performance left Miss Bingley furious at herself for being so eager to volunteer as pianist. And it left Elizabeth Bennet wiser for having accepted his invitation.

_Perhaps, _she thought as she ascended the stairs to Jane's sick room, _I had best keep an open mind when it comes to Mr. Darcy. _

As for Darcy himself, he retired to his room with a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings besieging his head. She was too poor to be an object of interest to him…or at least that's how things should have been. But the course of true love never _did_ run smooth, and Mr. Darcy instinctively felt that he had little hope of avoiding the pull of Elizabeth's charms.

_Who knows? _He thought. _Maybe I shall take up dancing more often. _


End file.
